


Между строк // Between the lines

by Halisa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mention of Kate Argent - Freeform, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, One Night Stands, Sharing Clothes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: – Там в свитере Дерека стоит парень, с которым они перепихнулись на вечеринке в прошлом месяце, – просветил их Айзек прежде, чем Дерек смог как-то выкрутиться.





	Между строк // Between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> [Between the lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497111) by Marishna
> 
> Бета **autodofe** , переводилось новогоднего календаря в фандоме Вафли 2018 года.

– Что такое? – спросил Айзек, взглянув вслед за Дереком через всю площадку.

– Ничего, – быстро ответил тот, но было уже слишком поздно.

– А это разве не…

– Парень, с которым я перепихнулся после вечеринки, где ты обещал не оставлять меня одного, – сказал со вздохом Дерек, умудряясь одновременно звучать и разозленно, и разочарованно.

– Я собирался спросить про твой свитер, – заметил Айзек и медленно повернулся, чтобы пристально посмотреть на Дерека, а тот с каждой секундой становился все краснее и краснее, прожигая взглядом землю и будто желая, чтобы она и впрямь загорелась.

– Это мой свитер, – пробормотал Дерек.

– Где твой свитер? – спросила Эрика, стоявшая позади с Бойдом.

Дерек застонал и закрыл лицо рукой.

– Там в свитере Дерека стоит парень, с которым они перепихнулись на вечеринке в прошлом месяце, – просветил их Айзек прежде, чем Дерек смог как-то выкрутиться.

– О. О! Он миленький! – воскликнула Эрика, смотря в ту сторону, куда указывал Айзек. – Очки сейчас на пике моды, в эти волосы ты можешь запускать руки, пока он отсасывает тебе, а еще можно играть с его родинками, соединяя их. Как его зовут, говоришь? Он ходил со мной на введение в криминологию пару лет назад… Спайк? Стейвен? Смайл? Что-то типа того?

– На самом деле Стайлз, и перестаньте пялиться. И говорить, – прошипел Дерек, шлепая Айзека по вытянутой руке. – Вы не сильно-то незаметны.

– Так в чем проблема? Просто забери свитер обратно и все, – пожал плечами Бойд.

– Мы не разговариваем, – ответил Дерек. Айзек, Эрика и Бойд посмотрели на него с чем-то средним между «о да» и «не хочу ничего знать». – Но я периодически вижу его в моем свитере, который он украл после нашего секса.

– Ну это просто грубо, – сказала Эрика. – Партнеры на одну ночь должны брать что-то маленькое и незаметное, если хотят сохранить воспоминания. Но не настолько узнаваемое.

Дерек и Айзек посмотрели на Бойда, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Эрика пристыженной не выглядела.

– Серьезно, он же был одним из твоих любимых, так? Твой дедулин свитер!

Дерек приподнял бровь.

– Ой заткнись. Ты понял, что я имела в виду. Иди и забери его!

– Может быть, – пробормотал Дерек и проверил время на телефоне. – Но потом, у меня сейчас пара.

Ничего не добавив к этому, он ушел, а компания принялась делать ставки на то, сколько времени займет у Дерека набраться смелости и поговорить-таки со Стайлзом.

***

К слову, все споры друзья Дерека бы проиграли.

– Ты сможешь, – прошептал себе Дерек, стоя возле двери Стайлза в общежитии и ожидая, когда ему откроют.

В прошлый раз они пошли в квартиру Дерека не просто так. Стайлз объяснил, что к его соседу приехала девушка из Беркли и они не хотели, чтобы это выглядело как быстрый секс по расписанию, поэтому решили сделать все правильно.

От нахлынувших воспоминаний щеки Дерека окрасил румянец, поэтому, когда дверь стремительно распахнулась, он предстал перед Стайлзом заранее смущенный. Тот стоял на пороге, вытянув свободную руку как ведущая в телеигре, а изо рта у него торчала зубная щетка вся в пасте. На нем были боксеры (с Бэтменом, отметил Дерек) и выцветшая футболка с логотипом колледжа.

– Фы не Шкотт, – промямлил Стайлз.

– Я пришел за своим свитером, – угрюмо сказал Дерек, смотря куда угодно, лишь бы не на легкую щетину на щеках Стайлза, или его голые ноги, или сильные руки, или…

– Шекунду, – выговорил Стайлз через зубную щетку и исчез в ванной. Дерек оглядел комнату, которую Стайлз делил со своим соседом, и еще раз вознес хвалу тому факту, что сам он снимал квартиру не на территории кампуса и имел свою собственную спальню. Он мог бы попробовать угадать, кому какая сторона принадлежала, но вся комната была одинаково завалена барахлом. Хотя у Дерека возникло смутное ощущение, что та часть комнаты, где висела пробковая доска с фотографиями и разными фразами, соединенными цветными нитями, принадлежала Стайлзу.

Из ванной Стайлз вышел в другой футболке и держа свитер Дерека. Стайлз заметил, что Дерек смотрит на доску, и махнул рукой в ее направлении.

– Работа в процессе.

– О? – спросил Дерек заинтересованно.

– Точно так же дома мой отец распутывает преступления. Он шериф в нашем городе. И я вроде как позаимствовал этот способ для организации работы над своими эссе. Разные цвета для разных связей, или того, что мне известно, а что нужно изучить поглубже. Обычно я работаю на белой доске, но эм. И так тоже хорошо выходит, – закончил Стайлз неуверенно, будто считая, что Дереку нет до этого дела.

– Круто придумано, – сказал Дерек, и это, видимо, успокоило Стайлза, потому что он улыбнулся, и, боже, Дерек был в такой заднице.

– Мне стоило принести его раньше, но я надеялся, что ты вот-вот придешь за ним. Это заняло у тебя больше времени, чем я думал, – заметил Стайлз, протягивая серый вязаный свитер.

– Ты хотел, чтобы я попросил его обратно? – спросил Дерек, сбитый с толку. – Но почему? 

Стайлз переступил с ноги на ногу и нервно зашевелил пальцами. 

– Я так понял, что это единственный способ заставить тебя заговорить со мной снова.

– Почему? – недоверчиво повторил вопрос Дерек.

– Да ладно, – закатил глаза Стайлз.

– Я не понимаю, – растерянно, но упрямо стоял на своем Дерек. 

– Ну просто где ты, а где я. Я так понял, что тебе стыдно, что ты переспал со мной, поэтому и не пришел за свитером, – пробормотал Стайлз, махнув рукой сперва на Дерека, а потом в свою сторону, отводя взгляд.

– Стайлз, я узнал, что у тебя остался мой свитер, только неделю спустя, когда увидел тебя в нем. Но ты не делал никаких попыток вернуть его мне, и я подумал, ну.

– Что? – спросил Стайлз, поднимая глаза и прищуриваясь.

– Что ты просто играешь со мной, – вздохнул Дерек. Стайлз издал странный гортанный звук, и Дерек заметил недоверчивое выражение на его лице. – Так уже бывало раньше.

– С тобой? Нахер такое, чувак. Кто бы это ни был, он был двинутым, понял? Я не пытался вести себя как козел, это мои настройки по умолчанию, – сказал Стайлз, дико размахивая руками.

Дерек неловко зашевелился, потому что тогда он думал лишь о своих прошлых отношениях с Кейт, а это всегда было дорогой в никуда. Стайлз вроде догадался об этом каким-то образом и странно содрогнулся всем телом; Дерек ничего не понял, но с другой стороны, теперь Стайлз был так близко к Дереку, что тот мог почувствовать в его дыхании мяту от зубной пасты.

– Эй, – пробормотал Стайлз.

– Привет, – низко ответил Дерек. Он, замерев, как щит, держал перед собой свитер. Не так он представлял себе встречу со Стайлзом, когда решил воплотить собственную потрясающую идею и нарисоваться на его пороге, не предупредив.

– Так что, эм. Я бы предложил отсосать тебе сию секунду, но мой сосед вот-вот вернется, и хоть он нормально относится ко многим вещам, не думаю, что он сейчас захочет близко познакомиться с твоим лицом во время оргазма. 

Дерек немедленно покраснел, раздираемый желанием выпалить возмущенное «Стайлз!» и «Сейчас?» одновременно.

– Эм, – вместо этого сказал Дерек. Ловко, подколол его мозг.

– Не хочешь выпить кофе? И посмотреть, как дальше пойдет? – с надеждой спросил Стайлз, сразу хватая джинсы с кровати и натягивая их.

Дерек резко кивнул, до конца не веря в то, что это реально происходит. Стайлз взял бумажник и открыл дверь. 

– Эй, а можно я возьму твой свитер? Снаружи как-то прохладно.

Он ослепительно улыбнулся Дереку, и боже, Дерек был в _такой_ заднице.

***

– Ну да, Дерек, конечно, – фыркнул следующим утром Айзек. Они снова сидели во дворе, когда Дерек ненавязчиво упомянул, что вечером заходил к Стайлзу за свитером.

– Я ходил! – упорствовал он.

– И именно поэтому он снова ходит повсюду в твоем свитере? Ну и врать же ты, – Эрика радостно пихнула его локтем в бок. Дерек поморщился и ответил тем же, но куда легче. У Эрики были костлявые локти.

– Тебя сделали! – воскликнул Айзек и истерично заржал. Дерек немного покраснел, но больше от воспоминаний о вчерашнем: о том, что было после кофе, как Стайлз носил этот самый свитер весь вечер, пока не ушел домой после полуночи.

Дерек размышлял, удалось ли Стайлзу отчистить с рукава свитера капли спермы, которая попала туда, пока Стайлз слизывал основную ее часть со своих пальцев, а Дерек беспомощно смотрел на это с открытым ртом и остекленевшими глазами.

– Не так быстро, ребят, – тихо сказал Бойд, внимательно наблюдая за чем-то. 

Дерек поднял голову и увидел, как Стайлз прямой наводкой шел к нему, широко ухмыляясь. Эрика и Айзек моментально заткнулись, как только Стайлз плюхнулся коленями на скамью позади Дерека, взял его лицо в ладони и с чувством поцеловал. Дерек скользнул рукой по шее Стайлза, прижимая к себе и чувствуя на себе взгляды друзей. И он мог поклясться, что у Эрики отпала челюсть.

Когда Стайлз наконец-то оторвался от Дерека, его глаза были прикрыты, а губы покраснели. Дерек быстро провел пальцем по припухшей нижней губе Стайлза, пока тот не успел цапнуть его зубами.

– Увидел тебя по пути на следующую пару. Не смог пройти мимо, – пояснил Стайлз. – Встретимся после твоей последней?

Дерек кивнул.

– В четыре. – Он притянул Стайлза за рукав свитера ближе, легко поцеловал, а затем отпустил. – Увидимся.

– Увидимся, – повторил Стайлз, облизнув губы, и Дерек понял, что сосредоточиться на занятиях сегодня будет ох как сложно.

Стайлз поднялся, подмигнул и ехидно усмехнулся Эрике, а затем побежал обратно через весь двор.  
Когда Дерек повернулся к компании, рот Эрики и впрямь был распахнут, а Айзек выглядел глубоко офигевшим.

– Мне кажется, у тебя есть где-то пятнадцать секунд, чтобы сбежать от неловких вопросов, – сказал Бойд, открывая учебник и принимаясь читать.

Их хватило на двенадцать.


End file.
